Our Last Year
by Lady Weasleyy
Summary: When a surprise assignment is added, in place of the Finals, most students take that route. But, what most people wouldn't have ever seen coming, happened. The least likely partners in Hogwarts are assigned to work together, and it flips their World.
1. The Return Trip

_((A/N: In the process of writing this chapter, the site logged me out and I lost what I'd written, having forgotten to copy just in case, so I'm sorry if this isn't the best introductory chapter in the world. That's basically all this is. To get you caught up.))_

-----------------------------HPHPHPHPHPHPHP--------------------------------

Chapter One: On the Return Trip

"Come on! Not much time!" A feminine voice called from downstairs.

"Ugh! Five more minutes, mum!" A younger, yet equally feminine voice countered, in the process of rolling over in her bed.

"Hermione Jean Granger, if you don't get up right now, you won't have time to get to the station!" Mrs. Granger shouted, sounding furious, now.

Hermione bolted up in bed, eyes wide. Looking around, she saw the papers she'd been working on scattered over her bead. She must have fallen asleep during her essay hours. Each night, she had set aside time to work on her essays, which were all based on her trips to find horcruxes, the war, the rebuilding of Hogwarts, and her large role at reorganizing the ministry. She jumped out of bed, changed, brushed her teeth, and fixed her hair. Leaving her bathroom, she re-re-checked her trunk (she'd done the same thing the night before), and gathered up anything else she thought she might want in a bag, which she planned to carry on the train with her. She levitated her bags downstairs, scaring Crookshanks.

"Sorry." She said, frowning. "But you know, if you were coming with me, you'd be in less danger of flying objects." It sounded contradictory, considering the fact that she was going to Hogwarts, the newly rebuilt Wizarding School in England. By far, this school outranked all others throughout the world. "You'd be in your safe crib." She amended, feeling silly for having said the original comment in the first place.

During breakfast, she thought back over the last two years. She was turning 19 in nearly a month. September 17th, to be exact. She started to wonder if anyone would remember. Last year, only her parents had thought of it, throwing her a party, in which all of her friends from Hogwarts looked awkward and as though they regretted something. She immediately knew they'd forgotten.

The first of the two years was spent roaming across the European Countryside, searching desperately for Voldemort's horcruxes. Then, the war punctuated the end of that year. The next was spent rebuilding Hogwarts, working with Harry, Ron, and the Professors to re-establish what had originally been there. Then, she began helping the efforts to update the Ministry policies, create new departments, and get employees who were most certainly not Death Eaters. The biggest, and best surprise, when it came to enlisting people, was that Kingsley was the new Minister, and was doing a superb job of it. As an auror, he knew exactly what to look for when interviewing, and what to avoid.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been to loads of dinners, meetings, and interviews, mostly about their trip, what they learned, what to look out for when out on your own, and silly things like that. Hermione found it all too tedious, and eventually left Harry and Ron to it. Soon enough, they joined her in ignoring the letters and requests, which had started to die down. People had, finally, gotten the hint that they didn't want to talk about their dead friends and family, and about the bad memories.

Today, the students of Hogwarts would be allowed to go back, and re-do their previous year, with proper instruction, from proper and educated Professors. Most of the Professors returned, including Headmistress McGonagall, who was no longer Head of Gryffindor, which disappointed Hermione immensely. Of course, now Hermione had no one to go to, specifically, for job ideas, applications, or secondary education information. Hermione had quite a surprise for her friends, too. She was no longer just a prefect. In fact, she wouldn't even be sharing a dorm with her Seventh Year companions, Lavender and Parvati. Not that they were that close in the first place. Nor would she be using the Gryffindor Common Room as her study area of choice - second to the library, of course. She would be staying in the Head's Dorm, along with the Head Boy. Each would have their own room, and share a Common Room.

Although the so-called Golden Trio was being thanked by everyone, Hermione couldn't help but worry about what the other students would think of them. Would they think they had ran off to hide, leaving them to fend for themselves against the Death Eaters? She had a feeling at least the rotten Slytherins would. She grumbled to herself and she ate the healthy, yet measly breakfast which was commonplace around the Granger Household.

"Come on, dear. We'd best be off." Mr. Granger was saying.

He, along with Mrs. Granger and Hermione herself, was obsessive about being early, rather than on time.

"Being early is being on time. Being on time is being late." He would always say. It had practically become a Granger family motto.

The three of them hopped in the car, leaving Crookshanks to do as he liked, hoping he wouldn't tear anything up while they were out. They arrived at the station with more than fifteen minutes to spare. Not that they were surprised. They found a trolley in no time, and loaded Hermione's trunks onto them. Upon reaching platform nine, and walking halfway between Nine and Ten, Hermione turned to her parents.

After staring at each other for a moment, Hermione smiled and hugged them. "I'll miss you."

"Be good." Her mum said.

"Of course." Hermione nodded, suddenly very serious-looking.

"And, I'd say be careful, but.. you've rather proved that we needn't worry about that anymore, haven't you? Ah well, I've got to say something encouraging yet threatening, don't I? Keep up with your grades." Mr. Granger said weakly.

Hermione grinned up at him, and hugged him once more.

"I'll write, I promise!" She said, before running towards the wall, and coming out on the other side, where kids were shouting to each other, the Hogwarts Express was steaming, and a large group of red-heads with one black-haired boy were standing.

"Hermione!" A now rather tall red-headed girl ran towards her.

"Ginny!" Hermione smiled, and hugged her tight.

"Oh, I've missed you." Ginny said, sounding rather desperate for a girl friend to talk to.

"Haven't you seen Luna lately?" Hermione asked, knowing Ginny was feeling lonely.

"No, she's been with Neville." She shuddered, and Hermione simply shrugged.

"It's not so bad. I bet people are doing the same thing about you and 'The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die'. That is, the girls who are jealous." Hermione winked at Ginny.

Ginny had obviously grown over the two years. Hermione hadn't seen her much, and regretted it. Ginny was now the same height as Hermione, if not a bit taller. Her red hair was shiny - but not in a greasy, gross way. She was gorgeous, just the right height, had a perfect complexion, was even better at style than she had been before. Besides that, her confidence and outgoing personality lead her to having more friends than Hermione would ever have. Ginny could've been friends with a Slytherin at this rate. Not that she'd want to. She'd specifically said so, when Hermione suggested it.

"Come on, my brother's been frantic looking for you." Ginny laughed, and tugged on Hermione's trolley, leading it over to the group of Weasleys and a lone Potter.

"Hey, 'Mione!" Ron and Harry grinned.

They had both matured, too, Hermione noticed. She hadn't thought about it until now, having been so busy over the past year. Harry was probably the only person more busy than she. Harry, tall, handsome, and needless to say famous was just the kind of person who fit Ginny perfectly. Ron, too, was tall (surprise, surprise) and he wasn't too bad looking. Hermione thought back to their kiss two years ago. He'd never mentioned it. _Perhaps he's forgotten.._ Hermione thought hopefully. Not because she wanted him to. But because she'd rather think that, than think he'd rejected her, that he'd been caught up in the moment or some junk like that. He, however, was not going to get Hermione's time this year - except in a friendly way. She had a feeling he still had a thing for Lavender, anyway, even if he didn't show it. She had been obsessive, but after they'd broken up, she had caught him staring at her, as though regretting it. She seemed different, last time Hermione had seen her. She seemed less immature and stuck on silly teenage girl stunts, though she was still only 18. Everybody had changed, Hermione realized.

"Let's get going!" Harry said after a few minutes of talking. He took Ginny's hand, and magic-ed away everybody's trunks onto the train.

"Yeah, let's go get a compartment before we have to sit with somebody we don't know. Best to have our own, I think." Ron was saying.

Hermione realized that he wasn't Head Boy at that point. She said nothing, but followed them on. She figured Headmistress McGonagall wouldn't want two people from the same house, thus showing favoritism. Hermione, now a bit worried about who she would be stuck with, caught up to the group.

"Hey, I have to go meet the Head Boy. I'll see you later." She said pointedly.

"Yeah, alright." They agreed, not showing a hint of comprehension.

"See you at the meeting, Hermione." Ron smiled, and followed the others towards the back of the train.

Hermione, gaping after them for a moment, shook her head, and started straight towards the center of the train. She was told that was where the Prefect and Head compartments were, so they could keep track of the entire train as best they could.

She knocked, not wanting to interrupt her new companion for the year. She opened the door up, and gasped audibly.

"Surprised to see me? Or just by how good-looking I am? You'd think after all these years, you'd be used to it."

------------------------------HPHPHPHPHPHPHP----------------------------

_((A/N: Evil, I know ;) However, I think you know who it is. Anyway, a banner by yours truly (hinthint) should be coming. I may even add in some chapter artwork. Not sure yet. I expect this to be long, as it will cover the entire year. _

_Reviews are very welcome. All growing writers need them! You'll even get a mention if you leave me one. If you have any ideas, let me know. :) _

_Even if you just read it because you thought it might perhaps be interesting, thanks! ))_


	2. Of Scowls, Annoyance, and Projects

_((A/N: As promised, thank you to my wondrous reviewers! _

_Unbroken0516061_

_Geeky-DMHG-shipper_

_Ya'll are wonderful, and keep me going so quickly. I hope this chapter won't take long to get up there!))_

-------------------HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-------------------------

Hermione stared down at the person sitting in the compartment, smirking up at her. He put down the book he was reading before Hermione could get a glimpse of the title. He turned towards her, and put one of his feet up on the seat, as though telling her to sit on the other side.

She scowled at his remark, having just realized he'd said it.

_"Surprised to see me? Or just by how good-looking I am? You'd think after all these years, you'd be used to it."_

She rolled her eyes at him evilly, already knowing this year wouldn't be even close to a walk in the park. Sighing, she put her bag on the seat across from him, and sat down next to the door. If he tried anything, she'd be as close to the door as possible.

"Ah, already intoxicated by my presence? I see you're trying to pretend like it isn't working, by sitting away from me." He grinned.

Hermione gaped at him in awe.

"Yes, I've been known to draw that type of reaction by many. Usually not a Gryffindor, though." He added thoughtfully.

"Merlin, Malfoy!" Hermione burst out, unable to take it anymore. "You conceited, annoying, ruddy piece of dirt!"

"Sorry, I thought you said piece of dirt? I believe you've got the two of us confused." He said, as though he felt bad for her. As though she had amnesia or something.

"Right." She rolled her eyes. "You're just a word twister. And a bad one at that."

At that moment, one of the prefects, Hannah Abbot, knocked and came in. Seeing them both fuming at each other, Hannah raised an eyebrow. "You two alright? Not fighting already?" She seemed pleased by the idea.

_Probably wants us to lose our positions. There is no doubt she'd be next up for Head Girl._ Hermione thought bitterly.

"Actually, I was just telling Malfoy how annoying he is." Hermione said pointedly, widening her eyes in Draco's direction.

"Oh whatever. You just wish you were as well-liked and popular as I."

This time, Hannah joined Hermione in the well-earned scoff at Draco.

"Nobody even likes you, Draco!" Hermione said, aghast that he would even think so.

"She's right." Hannah nodded. "It's true."

"Yeah. Right. Coming from Hermione _Stranger_!" Draco said, though he was obviously embarrassed. ((A/N: This came from A Very Potter Musical, Courtesy of TeamStarKid))

Hermione raised an eyebrow, obviously not thinking this pathetic excuse for a comeback deserved any response.

"The meeting is about to start." Hermione said to Hannah, standing up, and bringing her back with her. "Let's go, then, Malfoy." She said, as though she were talking to her pet.

---------------------HPHPHPHPHPHP------------------

"I heard there was some new project this year." Bernie, a sixth year Ravenclaw, was saying. "Do you know anything about that?"

"I heard the same thing." Hermione nodded. "However, we have not been informed as to what this project is. All we know is that you can choose if you want to complete it." She shrugged.

Draco, sitting off to the side, scowling at nothing, had hardly spoken all throughout the meeting.

Ron, sitting to Hermione's right, was watching her intently. As though he was afraid she would hurt him if he missed anything. Or demote him, or something. Hermione noticed this, and leaned on her left leg, against the desk they'd put in the middle of the Prefect's compartment, attempting to get slightly away from him. It was a bit scary. After he and Lavender had broken up, on her account, Hermione had felt horrible. She knew Lavender still had a thing for Ron, and a grudge against Hermione. She was pleased to know, however, that she wouldn't be in the same room with "Lav-Lav" this year. She had a feeling Ron still liked Lavender. He had never once mentioned his and Hermione's kiss, and she was getting pretty annoyed. She'd pretty much decided that giving up on him was the way to go at this point.

"Alright, alright." Draco said grumpily after nobody had anymore questions. "Meeting over."

Hermione shot him a look, but said nothing. Upon gathering up her papers, which she had used in case she forgot anything, she headed back towards the Compartment of Doom once more. This, officially, was her least favorite compartment on the train. And the other compartments, she didn't have feeling for. So, she supposed, the fact that she hated one specifically was saying something. However, she didn't say anything to Draco as they reentered.

"We'll be there in five minutes." He said, getting his trunk down. "Just checked on the way back."

"Yes, alright." She said, waiting for him to leave.

He gave her a look like, 'Yeah. Right.' and just put his robes on over his current outfit. She tilted her head to the side, surprised that she'd never thought of that on the train rides. Smiling to herself, though she hoped Draco didn't notice, she pulled her own robes on, and sat back down, feeling a bit sheepish.

--------------HPHPHPHPHPHPHP---------

"First years to the boats!" Hermione said, wand to her throat. She had cast a charm to make her voice as though over a muggle megaphone. "All other years to the carriages."

"HURRY UP, YOU!" Draco shouted, obviously having forgotten about the spell.

Hermione shot him a look, and he stared at her wand. Rolling her eyes, she continued leading people along.

"Where's Hagrid?" Some students were asking.

"He's away." Draco told the student. "Upon his own request."

Hermione hadn't heard this, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"McGonagall allowed teachers to take a break if they wanted. He had to go round up creatures for class." Draco informed her.

She nodded, surprised he had known. Maybe it was in the letter? She couldn't have missed it. Instead of worrying about that, she ushered little nervous-looking first years towards the boats. All of them, wide-eyed and looking as though they wanted to throw up, headed off without a sound.

"No doubt they've heard about the battle." Draco said, stating the obvious.

"Way to freak them out." Hermione said, taking the charm off, as the last student had finally walked by. Unfortunately, that student had heard Draco, and ran off, looking terrified. "Good job."

Upon reaching the castle, Hermione and Draco went and sat in the Great Halls at their separate tables, waiting for the Sorting Ceremony. It was long and tedious as usual, Hermione realized. Sure, it was exciting for the tables when they got new students, and for the students themselves, who were getting sorted. For everybody else, and when students _weren't_ going to your house? Boring. After yawning, and covering it up, she noticed that someone was staring at her from the Slytherin table. Malfoy. She shot him a look that clearly said to leave her alone, and stop staring, or he might lose a very valuable part of him.

He looked away almost immediately. The sorting was over, Hermione noticed.

Headmistress McGonagall stood to give the speech that used to be Dumbledore's job. Hermione frowned, and hoped the Headmistress didn't think Hermione was upset with her. Just missed her old Headmaster was all.

She gave the usual information: No students in the Forbidden Forest (duh, it was _Forbidden_.), don't mess with Filch or his cat, blah blah. Hermione, having heard it so often, knew it by heart. At least, that part anyway. The next part was the interesting information.

"This year, we have a surprise for our Seventh Years." She said. The entire year burst out in cheers, except the prefects and head students. They already knew what it was. Sort of. "A special Project." Enter loud groans here. And a few sniggers from the other years. "If you choose, it can replace your finals. However, it is a year long project, and you will be assigned partners."

She went on to explain the rules of the project, which Hermione noted down.

_1) You must complete this project with a specific member of another house (will be assigned should you choose this path)_

_2) You must create a question that you will answer thought the year by way of extensive study and research_

_3) You will present the project at the end of the year_

_4) It can take the place of all of your finals, but if you wish to follow a certain career, some will be required regardless_

_5) The question you ask must be appropriate, include nothing that could cause something dangerous, and may not include any WWW products or anything else that has been banned as part of the research_

_6) During the extent of the project, you will share a living space, common room, and study area with your partner so you can use every moment available_

Then, the food came.

_Yum,_ Hermione thought.

"Finally!" Ron grinned, and tucked in.

--------------HPHPHPHP----------------

_((A/N: this chapter may be subject to change. Just to add in that Hermione and Draco led the first years to their dorms, and headed back to their new room, choosing a password, etc. Again, reviews are awesome. Thanks for everything, readers!))_


	3. A Question or Two

** A/N: I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to everybody who reviewed. Admittedly, I'd hoped for more, but that's karma on me for not posting sooner, isn't it?? ((Karma Cap!)) Anyway, I've been super busy with AP Exams, but I'm back, and attempting to write even more than before! I might even start a new story. I know exactly where I'm going with it. In fact, I may post all of it at once if I get it written (crosses fingers excitedly). Thanks again, and keep on reviewing!! **

Chapter Three: A Question or Two

Hermione awoke the next morning, sick and tired, already, of Malfoy and his annoying behaviors. He had stayed up late using the study area to do who knows what. She had intended to get a head start on her reading, and the study area definitely had the best light. Finally, she'd given up and headed to bed. This morning, however, seemed like a new day, with different people living in the common room. Hermione woke up to an odd sound. Then, she realized it was Draco. He'd woken up early, and - much to Hermione's surprise - was singing in the shower. She had to admit, though, the song was oddly familiar, and he sounded absolutely brilliant. Not to mention, it made Hermione think that he was even more handsome. She knew Lavender and Parvati would die to know something like this, and call it "sexy" but Hermione didn't think the word fit. More like "intriguing." She didn't dare mention it, for fear of the two girls thinking her a prude and afraid of dating. Which she wasn't. Obviously.

After being awoken by that new information, she got dressed and ready for school, and was almost out the door when Malfoy came out of his room, his hair still wet and sticking to his forehead a bit. Hermione had to admit, this was also a positive image. Perhaps, all this time, Malfoy had looked good, and she'd never noticed. It wasn't possible, was it? She shook her head after she left their common room, and rushed to breakfast, that way he wouldn't catch up to her, and she could say she was afraid of running late, and that was why she was breathing so abnormally.

"So, are you going to do the project?" Ron asked the next morning, just before he stuffed his face with food. Hermione was impressed that he actually bothered to hold off a moment and ask.

"Of course. I'll also be taking my N.E.W.T.s, though." Hermione nodded. Harry and Ron looked sickened at the idea. "Not only will it look good on whatever resume I'll have, but maybe I'll get out of the dorm I'm forced to share with the ferret."

"Yeah, that'd be brilliant." Ron nodded fervently. Hermione was starting to wonder why he'd care, seeing as he was already talking to Lavender most of the time. "I feel bad for anybody who has to be locked up with Malfoy." He scrunched his face up.

_Ah_, Hermione thought, _he feels sorry for me. Hmph. He'll be feeling real sorry soon if he keeps insulting my ability to take care of myself. _Of course, Hermione knew that he probably didn't think about that when he said it, but she was upset nonetheless.

Today was the day they would be partnered, and they would have to choose their question. Just as the Gryffindors were talking about it, Headmistress McGonagall stood up and the room fell silent, just like _that. _

"Alright, students. It's time to announce your partners for the project, if you've accepted it. Instead of reading off all the names, I'll be posting a list in all of your common rooms. All but one of the groups are within their own house, so that shouldn't be a problem. The one group probably already knows who they are, so students, if you don't suspect that it's you, it probably isn't." McGonagall was rambling, something she didn't often do. Perhaps she was worried that the group would come complaining when the learned of it.

Just as the Headmistress said "knows who they are", Hermione and Draco glanced at each other, and both frowned angrily.

"Brilliant." Hermione scowled at her plate, causing Harry and Ron to raise an eyebrow at each other.

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

"Don't worry about it. We'd have had to deal with each other even if we didn't do the project. Just think of it as something that must be." Hermione shrugged.

"Hermione, you can't just.. I mean, McGonagall assumed you would know. Did one of you ask for the other as a partner?" Ginny questioned.

"Hah!" Ron laughed. "Like Hermione would ask to be partners with a ferret!"

"And like Malfoy would want me as a partner." Hermione said, feeling rather awkward. Would he? "It doesn't matter. It's done with."

"It's not fair!" Lavender complained, walking over. "The two smartest kids in Hogwarts paired together."

"What are you talking about?" Seamus walked over. "Hermione and Malfoy got paired?"

"Am I the only one who didn't know this kid was second in our year?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Apparently." Ginny said, looking as though everyone else, indeed, did know.

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

"Only figures." Hermione said as cooly as possible.

"That's extremely unfair." Draco complained.

"Don't be a baby, Malfoy." Hermione scolded from where she sat at their common room study area. "It's just because we were already sharing one."

Draco, laying across their couch, had his eyes closed. "What's our question, then, since we're stuck together?"

"Apparently, you're too grumpy to think of one yourself. If you really cared, seeing as we're 'stuck together'-" Hermione used air quotes, just as he opened his eyes to glare at her, "- you would probably try and think of something yourself. You do think you're so smart." She pointed out, as though it mattered.

"Ah, so you do think I'm smart." Draco said.

"Out of all I said, you come up with that? And no, I never said that. I said you think you are." She repeated, becoming increasingly agitated.

"Why are all you Mudbloods so infuriating?!" He questioned angrily, sitting up and looking directly at her, eyebrows raised.

"Why do all Pureblood Slytherins think they're so much better?!" She retaliated, standing up. He copied her motion.

"Oh, well there's a question. I've got the answer, though." He said. He paused, as though for dramatic effect. "Because Mudbloods are nothing but dirt under our feet. It's not a question of why, but a question of 'Why do they think they're even close to equal?'."

"Oh, honestly!" She snapped, raising her chin to be able to look him in the eye. That was when she realized that they were standing chest-to-chest in the middle of their common room. Draco stared down at her, eyes darker than their usual silver-grey, looking furious and out of breath. She was merely a few inches from his face, and if she stood on tip-toe, they would be kissing. For a moment, she swore she saw his expression change. In her confusion, she thought she saw him beginning to lean down towards her, and she almost froze up. She frowned, and stepped away.

_Did I just.. almost.. I didn't. _Draco thought, keeping a cool expression on his face as best he could, considering how angry he was with himself. _Well, it surely cannot happen again.. or.. almost happen, again!_

"Look, why don't we use a combination of our questions, as it obviously interests both of us?" She suggested weakly, blushing.

"What? Like, 'Why do Purebloods and Mud-" Draco began.

"Muggle-Borns." Hermione corrected. "We prefer being called Muggle-Borns, if you please." She added sarcastically.

"Whatever." Draco snapped. "Continuing: 'each think the other isn't as good?'."

"That's not it at all." She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Muggle-Borns by no means think they're better than Purebloods."

"Then why do they care?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow, honestly intrigued.

"They don't think they're better.. Just equal." She shrugged. "How about this: Why does it seem that Muggle-Borns and Purebloods are separate classes, when each is clearly as talented as the other?"

"Classes? Merlin, Granger. This isn't Muggle History class. Just say: Why do Purebloods think they're so much better, when Muggle-Borns don't see a distinction between the two groups?"

Hermione stared at him in awe. "I hate to say it, Malfoy, but that's brilliant." She said grudgingly.

He grinned at her smugly, making her blush again. "As I said earlier, you think I'm smart. Apparently, I'm quite right. A lot."

"Not hardly!" She said quickly, practically stomping her foot, but catching herself before she did.

"But, I am." He smiled down at her, enjoying making her mad.

"You want to bet on that?" She growled, not being serious, but wanting him to just _shut up_ for once.

"Perhaps." He shrugged. She frowned. That wasn't supposed to happen. "How about this: We both start at fifty percent. Each time we get something right about the other - something that's either a guess or an assumption - we get five percentage points added. The first to one hundred wins."

"What if we get it wrong?" She asked, becoming curious, now.

"You lose five. Naturally." He said. For some reason, it wasn't with an air as though he was saying it was extremely obvious. Just as though it was a natural thing to do.

"It sounds.. Interesting." She said cautiously.

"Come on, Granger. Just say yes. Do something risky for once." He rolled his eyes.

"What do I win?" She questioned.

"I knew there was some motive for not just agreeing." He laughed aloud, seating himself on the couch.

"Naturally." Hermione quoted, sitting on the opposite end of the couch, facing him.

"If one of us wins, how about the other person has to do two things. Just to make it extra annoying for whoever loses?" He suggested, very confident that he would win.

"Like what? If I win, you say that Muggle-Borns are the greatest, and we base our report as such?"

"Sure." He shrugged.

"Of course, we're going not going to say anything like that, and yours cannot be to say that Purebloods are the most brilliant, or anything of that sort. It's irrational." She said patronizingly.

"Okay, okay. If I win, you have to get Pansy off my back." Draco said, sounding exhausted just at the use of her name. "Also, you have to rank second to me on _every. single._ N.E.W.T." He drew the last three words out, as though to terrorize her with the thought of what might come next, and then afterwords he remained silent, watching her face.

"Okay, ferret-"

"You get turned into a ferret once, and nobody ever drops it." Draco frowned grumpily.

"Like I was saying. If I win, because we'll probably tie on our N.E.W.T.s, you must get second to me on every single N.E.W.T. And yes, I did just copy you, so don't bother pointing it out."

Draco frowned, as though caught.

"Fifty Five percent." Hermione teased. "And, I know, we haven't started yet. It's still fun to make you worry. Sixty Percent. Secondly, if I win.." She trailed off, blushing furiously. She knew what she wanted him to help her with, but she wasn't sure if she could say it aloud.

"What?" He asked, sounding miserable.

"You have to teach me how to fly." She murmured, awfully embarrassed.

"To what? Fly?" He asked, confused. "Didn't you take First Year Flying?"

She nodded. "Nobody ever said I was good. I just passed. Barely."

".. Um.. Alright." He shrugged. Her requests weren't really any big deal. He probably would get second anyway, even if he won. It wasn't as though Hermione would know how many he got wrong. He just wanted to freak her out. And the Pansy thing would be the only problem. Her flying thing, though. It confused him. Of anything she could've asked, she wanted that?

He put his hand out towards her. "We're on? Oh! and those last ten points don't count."

"I know." She said, unsmiling. She was still feeling extremely awkward. "We're on."

She put her hand in his. Instead of shaking hands, they froze, then quickly pulled away. Looking at him, she knew he must have felt the same thing. He stared at his hand, then looked up at her. She knew immediately that he did, indeed, feel it.

Electricity.

** A/N: Oohkay, so that was a really.. Fun chapter to write. (for lack of a better way of saying it.) I just wanted to add in a little mischief and playful banter, which obviously might lead to something else. Who knows, though? ;) Besides, Pansy might kill Hermione at this rate. xD ((Just kidding guys. I couldn't kill off my favorite character!)) Anyway, reviews?? Pwease? **


	4. Why On Earth?

"So, how exactly are we to go about studying and answering the question and whatnot..?" Draco asked the next morning.

"We should study each other, as well another pair of students, one muggleborn and one pureblood who have about the same skill level. That way it can be fair." Hermione suggested.

"If they're the same skill level, then there's no point. That'd be like watching us two again."

"Hah!" Hermione burst out, grinning madly. "You just admitted that I'm just as good as you are!"

"Oh shove off." Draco grumbled. "In magic and spells, perhaps we are. In social skills and upbringing, not so much."

"Look, the point is, you said it. No need to look all embarrassed. You've probably thought so from the beginning haven't you? Just would never admit it?" She asked nosily. He looked furious. "Ah. Fifty five, it is." She added, doing a brilliant impression of his signature smirk.

"Ah, and you've taken quite a liking to my smirk, I see." He put in, attempting to get points. He was right, of course. She had, unfortunately, found it rather attractive as the years went on. "Fifty five for me as well, then." He said, catching her moment of shock and the blush that stained her cheeks.

"In that case," Hermione said, attempting to revert back to the earlier conversation, "We'll draw names at random of the muggle borns and purebloods who consent to being part of our observation and study."

"Nice vocabulary. Look words up in your extra time?" He teased.

"Of course not!" She answered, too quickly. Mentally slapping herself, she scowled as he added his extra five percent. She needed to become better at observing him. Good thing, then, that this project would let her do just that.

"Agreed." He said, in response to her suggestion. "I'll get a list of purebloods interested, if you get muggleborns."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione agreed. He was so stubborn. "Very well, let's meet for our study period in-"

"The library." He supplied. "Surprise surprise. Sixty five."

Later that day, Hermione had a list of about ten muggle borns who would let the partners use them for their tests. She had been sitting in the library for a good twenty minutes, reading _Hogwarts: A History_ before he ambled in, not minding his lateness. In his hand, he held a crumpled piece of paper with names on it. It was much longer than hers.

"What did you do, threaten them?" She asked, surprised at his list. No one in Slytherin would have complied, but she noticed they were all named. Glancing at him, she saw him confused but guilty expression. "You're horrible at hiding things. You look far too smug to have just given me five percent, you know." He frowned, but sat down next to her anyway.

"Let's just get on with this." He muttered irritably.

Hermione pulled out her wand, and wordlessly flicked it at the paper. It tore itself into pieces between each name, and lifted all the pieces into a bag she'd brought along. "Care to do the honors?" She asked, holding the bag open to him, figuring he'd want to choose the pureblood in on the project.

"Nah, you should." He shrugged. "We should trade so it's more 'fair' or whatever you'd call it." He added, using air quotes.

"Fifty-five." She murmured, reaching inside the bag.

"Who'd have guessed good-two-shoes Granger would willingly deduct points when I didn't know?" He asked sarcastically.

"Next time, I'll just add points then, ferret." She snapped, her head whipping up so she could meet his eyes. "You don't seem too interested in the flying idea. Oh, and look, your half of the punishment walks this way right now." She said, looking over his shoulder. Pansy was bounding over, looking a bit too much like the pug everyone called her, what with her odd puppy-like energy she currently possessed.

"Drakie!" Pansy cried shrilly, causing Madame Pince to lean around one of the shelves and hiss at her to be quiet. Pansy just rolled her eyes, however, and sat herself down on Draco's lap.

"Damn it all, Parkinson. I'm working here. Shoo!" He said, flailing his arms fruitlessly.

"But Drakie, why would you work with this Mudblood?" She asked, obviously failing to note the project announcement for Malfoy and Hermione.

"I'm right here, pug-face." Hermione pointed out.

Pouting, Pansy turned back to Draco saying, "Drakie, make her be nice."

"Merlin, Pansy. I swear, if you don't let me be, I'll hex you." He said angrily. "Now… be gone!"

"Fine." She replied stiffly, standing up. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Well, I can see why you want rid of her. There's just one thing I don't get.." Hermione said, tilting her head to the side as she watched Pansy leave the library. She could've sworn she heard Madame Pince say some sort of thanks to Merlin as the door closed.

"What's that?" He asked absently, tearing up the list of Muggleborn names so he could draw one.

"Why on Earth would she want you?" She asked, completely seriously. Seeing his injured expression, she laughed aloud.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I'm on a tight schedule, but y'all asked for an update, so here you go! Love you (and reviews ;) ) lots! -Mitchie**


	5. 100 Percent

"Alright, let's get started." Hermione said rather loudly, attempting to get the attention of the Slytherin boys. Draco had basically read her mind and they'd decided to use all the subjects available to them. He was at 75 percent by now. She was getting overly nervous. Glancing at Pansy, she frowned, thinking of how she was supposed to be able to get rid of the annoying pug-faced girl if Draco won the bet. Likewise, she was attempting to think of things she could do to get her way and win the bet. She could seriously use those flying lessons.

"What first?" Amelia, a Hufflepuff muggle-born asked excitedly.

"Firstly, we've got a questionnaire for you." Draco answered, passing out a paper to each of the students. "Just about your personal beliefs."

"Please don't take into account what our project intends to say. Just what you feel." Hermione added, just to clarify.

"Need to have the last word, Granger?" Draco questioned smugly.

"No!" She snapped.

"Ah. Eighty percent." He grinned, winking at her. She scowled in return.

After the students had answered the questions, Hermione collected them, heading over to the folders she had brought.

"And now, you'll tidy them up." Draco whispered in her ear so the others couldn't see or hear, just before she began to even out the ends of the paper and make a neat stack. She glared at him, even though his proximity to her made her feel nervous. "Eighty five."

She whirled around to face him, about to tell him off, when he added, "Wouldn't want to look bad as Head Girl in front of these students would you?" She put her hand to her wand, before rolling her eyes as he added another five percent.

After that, the work with the students went rather poorly. Hermione couldn't focus, afraid that Draco would add another five percent and have her practically ruined. He just needed two more assumptions to be correct. Honestly, she worried what they would be, more than she worried about dealing with Pansy at that point.

By the time the meeting was over, Draco was feeling sufficiently proud of himself, and the fact that the purebloods generally did better - except the idiots like Crabbe and Goyle, he noted. Then again, they'd never needed to be smart. They cheated off people right and left in order to retain grades high enough to move on. That thought also made him smile. Even the stupid pureblood had wit enough to cheat. He contemplated mentioning this to Hermione in an attempt to win more points, but was nervous about her catching on and beating him to it.

That last thought made him stop in his tracks as he was gathering the quills the students had left behind, while Hermione put together her folders. She hadn't even tried to win points today. Did she think she'd lost? That took all the fun out of it, didn't it? He frowned as he picked up another quill. He couldn't figure why she wasn't attempting to give it back to him. As he looked at her, she brushed a curl out of her face and picked up her folders. She looked as she always did - studious, solemn, and pretty. He startled himself, ducking his head a bit in confusion. When did he start thinking that? Probably fourth year, at the Ball. He just hadn't allowed himself to register the idea. He picked up the last quill and walked over to her.

"No witty comments for me today, Granger?" He attempted to tease her. He had a feeling, however, he failed.

"Not in the mood, actually." She replied cooly, not making eye contact.

"Tired of losing?" He added, feeling the need to keep up his cold demeanor.

"Something like that." She shrugged, opening the door for them to leave.

"What's with you, Granger? You take the fun out of everything. Did you know that?" He snapped, stepping in her way.

"Leave me be, Malfoy. Let me deal with this on my own, alright?" She practically begged.

"Deal with what, exactly?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She replied harshly, finally meeting his gaze with a dark glower. That's when Draco realized.

"You're mad that the purebloods are doing better, aren't you?" He asked, amazed. She stomped past him as he added his extra five points.

"I don't know why I put up with you!" She cried as she continued to walk away.

Draco hastened after her, saying, "I can't help your being attracted to my good looks, Granger." He had been teasing, of course, but the blush that lit her cheeks made him stare, aghast, as he caught her arm and turned her to face him. He was extremely tempted to just add his extra points and win. However, her embarrassment made it seem less worth it. Especially at the price she would pay for the five percent to be added. For once, he felt guilt, amazement, and admiration at once. Guilt for embarrassing her, amazement at her practically announcing her feelings, and admiration at her ability to care for someone like him. Well, if she did care. Maybe she just found him good looking? It wouldn't be surprising, he thought fleetingly.

"Just say it, Malfoy. Say you've won." She hissed, attempting to tug her arm out of his grasp. He held on tight, however.

"Granger.. Hermione, I'm sorry. We don't have to count that." He replied quietly.

She stared at him, wide-eyed. He'd just apologized? The world must be ending, collapsing on top of her. Malfoy had just found out that she found him attractive - at least he hadn't guessed that she actually cared for him (or so she hoped, anyway) - and he'd apologized, in under a minute.

"My Gryffindor stubbornness makes that impossible. I can't just cheat, Malfoy." She murmured, looking away.

"Hermione, I really didn't mean it, you know. I was just teasing."

"What makes you think I feel you're attractive?" She asked, pulling her arm out of his grip and walking away.

He stared after her, confused. He'd just won. Or had he? And what were her feelings on the matter exactly? He raced after her, into their dormitory.


	6. Get Rid of Pansy

It wasn't like she would have refused him had he asked her to help get rid of Pansy to begin with. But now that she had lost – and at such a high price – she couldn't hardly stand it.

Draco had followed her into their shared dormitories, but she had slammed the portrait behind her so he had to give the password before entering. By the time he'd gotten up to her room, she'd locked the door and jumped onto her bed. She had no intention of leaving unless absolutely necessary. When he knocked on the door, though, she sat up and stared at the entrance.

"Granger, c'mon. We can take away that last set of points." He offered weakly. She could hear him sigh and lean against the door when she didn't answer. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing." She called in return, lifting herself off the bed and walking over. She opened the door quickly and he jumped back to keep from falling. "You've won. We can change that – you know I'm far too stubborn, and you like winning far too much."

"But-"

"No." She frowned, looking at the floor. "I understand that I've lost. Now we just need to find a way to get rid of Pansy for you.."

Draco watched her with a bemused expression as she headed down to the common room and sat on the couch with her legs curled under her. He stood on the other side of the table they'd placed in front of the couch and watched her with raised eyebrows.

"Well, aren't you going to sit? I thought you Slytheirns liked plotting."

–

By dinner time, they'd been unable to come to a reasonable conclusion. Draco's favorite was the idea of hexing Pansy every time she came near. But Hermione had a feeling that wouldn't go over too well when it came to their positions. Goodness knows there were a couple prefects hoping to take Hermione and Draco's spots if anything went wrong.

"I'm starving." Draco grumbled finally. "Let's just go eat. We can talk about this after dinner."

"And after our project's analysis." Hermione added dutifully.

"Ah. Of course." He pouted.

Hermione smiled at him, which made him rather pleased, surprisingly. He wasn't sure how they had suddenly begun getting on well, but he decided that while he still enjoyed teasing her about her Muggle-born status, he had known all along the Pureblood frame of mind was wrong. At any rate, he wasn't about to ruin their year by fighting over every little thing he could.

He held the portrait door open for her and they began walking down the hallways to the Great Hall. Class had only been going on for a week and a half, but already the two were comfortable with their new location.

"You know, I find it rather odd that we've managed to get some work together in such a short amount of time," Hermione was saying, "It's quite nice to be able to actually work together and -"

Suddenly, Draco cursed and stopped in his tracks, running a hand through his hair. Hermione realized this had to be one of his habits – something he did when he was anxious. He turned to face her as she glanced down the hall. Pansy was squealing about something with some girls from Slytherin.

"What do we do?" Hermione whispered to him.

"Well," Pansy was saying, "I'm about to go find Draco. I'm sure he's waiting for me!" She suggested smugly.

"Shit!" Draco cursed again, looked completely panicked, looking around for some kind of idea. Then his eyes met hers and Hermione saw a kind of fire burn in them instantly. It was a mix between determination and excitement. Perhaps something else was there, but she couldn't place it.

"What..?" She asked, eyes wide and flicking back and forth between his silver-grey ones.

"Kiss me." He requested, reaching out to her.

"What?!" She hissed, backing up a step or two.

"C'mon. You promised." He reminded her.

"Bloody bet.." She growled, but stepped back towards him.

Draco reached up again and rested a hand on her cheek, moving the hair out of her face. His hand closest to Pansy came to rest on Hermione's waist. Just as they heard a gasp from Pansy, he closed in on her and his lips met hers.

For a moment, all sound was drained from the world around Hermione. It was like everything else had been paused. She could only think, and feel. Even her thoughts, admittedly, were a bit jumbled. But Merlin, could she feel. The hand on her waist slipped around her back and pulled her closer only seconds after they'd connected. As if that didn't surprise her, her own hands moved without her willing them to. Or she didn't think she had anyways. They brushed their way up his chest and came to rest just below the apex of his shoulders. Just as Draco tilted her head back to deepen the kiss, two shouts went up in the hallway, pulling them back. One from both sides of them.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Hermione?!" Ron shouted, mouth agape. He was standing on the side closest to the Head's Dormitories. At the same time that he reacted, Pansy had screeched and stormed off into the Great Hall with her girls.

"I would have thought that after months of sucking off Brown's face, you'd have realized that what Hermione and I were doing would be called 'Kissing Properly'." Draco remarked snidely, turning to face Ron. He hadn't, however, released Hermione. One of her hands was still on his chest, and his arm pulled her closer to his side.

Not sure what to do, Hermione just avoided making eye contact. She had made a bet and these were the consequences. Surely Draco had a solution?

"Whatever, Ferret."

"There it is again. That name." Draco rolled his eyes.

"The point is, you have no right to do that to her!" Ron said, hand nearing his wand. Hermione instinctively pulled hers out.

"I didn't hear her complaining!" Draco grinned.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron questioned, noticing that her wand was out. "You're protecting him?"

"That's not the point here, Ronald." She said calmly, trying to get him to understand. She knew that was very unlikely, but could hope nonetheless.

"Oh?" He snapped in return, "What is the point, then?"

"Hermione and I are dating."

"WHAT?!"


	7. Fight and Rebuild

The following days were the most incredibly awkward days of Hermione's Hogwarts years. And, honestly, that was saying something. It was worse than the Ron-Lavender confusion of sixth year. Hermione was just lucky she didn't like Ron anymore, otherwise she would be completely devastated at his refusal to talk to her. In fact, the only person she really talked to now was Draco. Ginny was one of the few people who seemed even remotely understanding – probably because Ginny had always had this insane (according to Hermione) theory that Draco would end up with Hermione anyways.

The only moments of calm that Hermione seemed to be allowed were the hours they spent working on their project. Only three weeks into school, Hermione was working on a huge assignment, plotting (but this time not with Ron and Harry), and somehow "dating" the most attractive (….according to some people...) guy at Hogwarts. Right now, Hermione and Draco were seated in the Head's Common Room and going over the data from the first two tests they'd done on their subjects. So far, the graph Hermione had made was seemingly random and complicated. Draco, however, had been telling her about a trend he'd discovered, before she drifted off to her own thoughts.

The Common Room was a nice mix between their two house colors – but it looked rather like Christmas, according to Draco.

"_And that's a bad thing?" Hermione had laughed._

"_No, I'm just pointing it out. Red and Green... A little cliché if you ask me." He'd shrugged, before heading up to his room, leaving her both confused and amused._

Now that she really thought about it, it was incredibly cliché. Slytherin and Gryffindor, pretending to be a couple. Yes, as Head Students they were supposed to support house unity. But it seemed like the old "curse" of Head Students getting together had worked on Hermione and Draco. At least to those students who didn't live in the Head Dormitories. Inside, they were their same, bickering selves. Outside their dorms, however, they played off the "romantically involved" roles quite well.

"Are you even listening?" Draco's question brought her back to the present and her eyes went back into focus, rather than the blurry nothingness she'd been seeing.

Rather than letting him realize how entirely off-track she was, she just nodded and gestured for him to continue. Raising an eyebrow, he began again, "As I was saying, so far the Purebloods really are doing better."

"But perhaps that's because you work with the Muggleborns and I work with the Purebloods."

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked, turning in his chair to look at her.

"Well while you're working with people who think you have deemed them inferior, surely that makes them do worse? And since the Slytherins consider themselves better than me, they'll work harder to be the best." She suggested.

He mused over the idea for a moment, before turning to her. "So next time we switch? Or have an un-related party help administer the test?"

"Absolutely. A half-blood perhaps?" Hermione agreed.

"That'd be fine, yes." He nodded, before turning back to the papers they had spread over the large desk next to the fireplace.

It was quiet for a few minutes as Draco stacked everything back as it had been before – they were both surprisingly meticulous about their possessions, which worked well when they were paired together. Finally, Hermione let out a sigh and he glanced at her, looking relatively concerned.

"What?" He asked, stopping his movements to watch her.

"Don't you get tired of acting?" She asked so quietly it was nearly a whisper.

"What do you mean?" He questioned slowly, not liking where the conversation was going.

"Pansy isn't bothering you anymore. So why do you not just tell me to act heartbroken and "break up" with me?" She asked, using her fingers to make quotation mark signs around her words.

"Who's to say that if we "break up"," He mimicked her actions, "she wouldn't come after me again?"

"I'm not saying she wouldn't." Hermione shook her head, confused, "But why would you want to be seen around school with me? Since the first day, we've done nothing of importance. Just walked around together, talked in the halls, looked friendly. Harry and Ron don't even believe us."

"What, you're saying you want to make a bigger scene about it? Act incredibly, nauseatingly attracted?" He sneered slightly at the idea.

"Ugh, no thank you." She said quickly, holding a hand up. "I'm just saying that I don't see the point of the game we've begun, if it's not gaining you any ground."

"You want to be done with it, is that it?" He asked, suddenly cold and short with his words.

"It's not like I'm not glad we're friends, Draco." She said softly, leaning towards him and placing a hand on the table. "I just don't see how I'm helping you. I promised, from the bet, that I would. But this is getting you nowhere!"

"And so maybe it isn't!" He snapped, running a hand through his hair. He had, as of this year, started leaving the hair gel out, which Hermione found she rather liked.

Shaking her head to get rid of the slightly awkward thoughts floating through her head. "Then what do you want to do about it?" She asked, watching him closely.

"I.." He struggled with his words, and she relaxed a bit, knowing she wasn't the only one confused and stressed because of the whole thing.

In an instant, however, her moment of relaxation was lost.

"I just think this was a waste of time, us becoming close friends like this." He said finally.

She stared at him, long enough to where he became that blurry mass of colors again.

"Granger." He nudged her gently, and she jumped out of her chair, as if burned. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" He barked, standing up as well.

"Nevermind. If it was a waste of time, let's just pretend it never happened. We can just go back to being partners who simply... tolerate each other." She replied primly, refusing to look him in the eye. After an awkward and tense pause, she turned on her heel and stomped her way up to her bedroom, leaving Draco to stare after her in surprise and confusion.

–

Hermione was nearly ready to apologize to Draco in mid October. They had been icy and distant for nearly a month. Now, as Head Students they were required to plan the Halloween ball which had been requested by a majority of the students. However, working together would be difficult.

For the past few weeks, Hermione had felt completely separate from the rest of the school. After she had started "dating" Draco, Ron and Harry had nearly abandoned her. Her only friends, really, were Ginny and Luna. But as Hermione grew sad about not having Draco as a friend anymore, she rarely spent time with the girls, either. She had come to realize, a few days ago, that Draco had become her best friend in just those first weeks of school. Their scheming and work on their project seemed to show them the sides of each other they hadn't been able to see before. Aside from that, living together made things so much harder for both of them. Hermione would obediently wake up earlier than she liked to finish with the bathroom by the time she heard Draco wake up. The minute he started moving around, she would dash into her room and finish whatever she needed, dressing wise. Then she would leave the dorm as she heard him exit the bathroom. Then she stayed in the library until the time they agreed to work on their project. They had brought in another student to help administer the tests, and right now were at a loss of what to do, as the students seemed annoyed with all of the seemingly unhelpful tests.

Hermione was sitting in the big armchair in the common room as she thought through all of this. The clipboard she had been using to keep track of the Masquerade Ball plans was in her lap, and she barely noticed as she let it drop to the carpet. A sudden wave of sadness swept over her. She had lost her two best friends, and hadn't even realized it. It was shocking. She thought she was to be around Harry and Ron forever. They had made promises to be in each others weddings, be around for their kids, and so on. But Hermione had this sinking feeling inside her that she wouldn't be included in their futures. At least not as much as they all expected. She didn't hear the common room door open as she sat, deeply involved in her thoughts.

–

Draco entered the Common Room ten minutes before the note Hermione had left for him requested. She had written, _We need to finish plans for the Ball. Meet at 8?_

Upon walking into the dorm, however, he suddenly wished he hadn't seen the note, or just decided not to show up. He saw her clipboard on the floor, and heard a heavy sigh, followed by a sniff.

"Hermione?" He asked quietly. She jumped and turned so she could look around the tall back of the armchair. Her eyes and cheeks were wet, which surprised him. She didn't even bother hiding the fact as she wiped her tears away. "What's wrong?"

"I was just realizing how much.. how much I'd lost this past month." She whispered, and he could barely hear her as he approached slowly. He felt like he might scare her off if he made any sudden movements or spoke too loudly.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, picking up the clipboard and sitting in the chair next to hers.

"My friends, some of my plans for my future, even some of my personality seems to have disappeared." She admitted weakly, staring into the un-used fireplace. Not even ashes were left in the stone fireplace, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him, he noticed.

"That's not entirely your fault." He sighed, looking down at his feet.

"I could have tried harder." She shook her head, denying his statement.

"It doesn't even matter. Your friends will be your friends again, even if it doesn't feel like it now." He frowned, realizing how fake it sounded. "I know it's weird to hear, coming from me especially, but of all the people who might apply to that statement, its you Gryffindors. The Golden Trio can't be broken up that easily." He smiled a bit as she tilted her head to the side, contemplating this.

"I'm not so sure about that." She said, making him want to grumble in frustration. Why was she being so difficult? "See, Harry and Ron were best friends. I was just that frizzy-haired girl that tagged along when she wasn't wanted. Then, when they finally accepted me, I was only included for homework help and to solve problems. They've never come to me with personal things, nor have I felt comfortable telling them anything. So I always kept it to myself."

"Not around me." He pointed out, poking her with the soft end of her quill, which he'd picked up with the clipboard.

Hermione looked at him oddly before agreeing, "That's true. I guess you actually listened."

"I don't suppose this means you and I are friends again, does it..?" He asked, trying to hide his hopeful expression with a mask of curiosity.

"I.. I suppose we could try that." She nodded after a moment.

He smiled at her, and he wasn't sure he'd ever seen her look so pleased in all of her years at Hogwarts. Not even when she got an answer right, or when she and the boys solved a puzzle. "Why does that make you so excited?" He asked, never looking away or dropping his smile.

"I've always been excited about being the best. Out of everyone. I didn't exactly do everything because I enjoyed it. I did it because it was expected and required. Now I can be part of something, even as seemingly small as our friendship... Does that even make sense?" She asked, wide-eyed.

"Absolutely." He nodded. She had somehow summed up exactly how he felt. Somehow, they were exactly the same.


End file.
